gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sawed-Off Shotgun
The Sawn-off Shotgun, also known as the Sawed-off Shotgun, is a Shotgun available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. Design and Performance GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, this gun is based on a 12 Gauge Colt Model 1883 Hammerless Shotgun with a shorter gun barrel and often a shorter or deleted stock, compared to a standard shotgun. Despite being a shotgun, it is held like a Pistol and the player can even sprint while holding it. It is double barreled and can only fire two shells before a rather lengthy reload. At hitman level, the player can dual wield it and fire four shells instead. With hitman skill and unlimited ammo, the Sawn-off Shotgun is almost as powerful as a rocket launcher, as it will blow up a car with about 6 shells and a helicopter with about 24. Also has enough power to "lift" a car for a few seconds before its destruction. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, this gun is based on a sawed off 12 Gauge Coach Gun, with two hammers and two triggers, which also known as the Lupara. The Sawn-off Shotgun in TLAD can be used while riding motorcycles (but not cars) to perform drive-bys. It only holds two shells per reload and a short effective range, but it is very powerful. It is exclusive to The Lost and Damned and cannot be found in Grand Theft Auto IV, nor in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Sawn-off Shotgun is very powerful at close ranges. This can be used to instantly set a vehicle on fire by shooting the rear tires. This weapon is usually a 1 hit kill at close range, but at a bit further ranges it might take 2 hits. At drive-bys, the weapon takes 3-4 seconds to reload another 2 shells, but if the player releases the firing button and presses it again, they can shoot again in 1 second, which is useful for quick assaults. GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V, the Sawed-off Shotgun is based on a shortened version of a Mossberg 500. The gun holds eight shells per reload and is deadly at close range Just like in TLAD, it can be used for drive-bys on bikes, and now busses. Customizations (GTA V) Capacity *Rounds (16 rounds) - $8 Colors *Black (default) - Equipped by default *Army Tint (Desert sand) - $100 *LSPD Tint (Metallic Blue) - $600 Locations GTA San Andreas *East Los Santos, Los Santos - On the roof of The Pig Pen. *Ganton, Los Santos - Available inside the Johnson House upon spraying over all 100 Gang Tags. *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - Inside a train trailer. Initially, this one appears unobtainable as it is only possible to jump inside the trailer at an exact angle; more easily, it is obtainable by driving a car between the platform and the boxcar creating a bridge to get the sawed-off shotgun. *Vinewood, Los Santos - Between two studios. *Palomino Creek, Red County - Behind the wall opposite of Jazz Mags, in front of a door of a house. *Whitewood Estates, Las Venturas - Behind the Sindacco Abattoir. *Redsands West, Las Venturas - Behind a dumpster in the alley south of the Xoomer gas station, east of the Las Venturas Bandits Stadium. *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas - Atop a building south of the curvy road servicing the Las Venturas Airport. The Lost and Damned *Given to the player at the beginning of the game. *Can be bought at Terry's gun van. *Available at the player's safehouses after completing 10 Gang Wars *Seen during the mission Buyer's Market. It can be found behind cover when escaping from the building and the cops. *You can call Jim and ask for one - (until the mission Was It Worth It?) GTA V holding the Sawn-Off Shotgun.]] *Can be purchased from Ammu-Nation. *At the porch of a old wooden house, western Grand Senora Desert. *Behind the police station in Vespucci, going upstairs. *San Chianski Mountain Range - on the ground next to a rail cabin. GTA Online *Available in Ammu-Nation after the player links a Rockstar Games Social Club account. Gallery In-game model Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD.png|The Lost and Damned. Sawed-OffShotgun-TLAD-DriveBy.jpg|A member of the Lost using a Sawn-off-Shotgun to kill a taxi driver. SawnOffShotgun-GTA5.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HUD icons Sawn-offShotgun-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. Sawn-OffShotgun-TLAD-icon.png|The Lost and Damned. SawnOffShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. Artworks JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork of Johnny on Hexer with the Sawn-off Shotgun JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Ditto, without Hexer Trivia *As its name implies, the Sawn-off Shotgun is usually produced by home-made modification of a standard shotgun. In countries where firearms and ammunition are rare due to legal restrictions or high price, criminals are known to convert legal or stolen hunting weapons into concealable weapons, even modifying non-firearm weapons such as air guns. *It also makes an appearance in Red Dead Redemption, and Max Payne 3, other games by Rockstar. GTA San Andreas *In GTA San Andreas, if the Infinite ammo cheat is enabled and the player's weapons statistics are at maximum, this weapon is more than capable of taking out any foe the player encounters, even more so as CJ can move while he shoots. *Oddly, if looked upon closely while firing the sawn-off shotgun, it ejects shells after every shot. This would not happen in real life, as the shotgun depicted in-game is a break action, and the shells would stay in the chamber and would need to be manually removed. *Sawn-off Shotguns are extremely unreliable in gunfights in GTA SA, as their range is limited, and even if the player locks onto an enemy, the shotgun will miss its mark when he holds the fire button while reloading (CJ swings the gun upwards to finish the break-action reloading, so the gun is ready to shoot, but it still isn't aimed at the target). *This weapon has the ability to lift cars off the ground. It's a funny sight with the "Cars Fly" cheat on as they will drive recklessly to nowhere. GTA The Lost and Damned *The Lost and Damned's rendition features dual triggers and hammers which are exposed. *It is the first weapon used by Johnny Klebitz in the Lost and Dammed, and he starts with 100 rounds of total ammunition for it. *The name "Sawn-off Shotgun" is quite confusing. Because "Sawn-off" or "Sawed-off" is a term to refer a shotgun which the barrel is shortened to increase the spread, even it is an automatic or pump action shotgun. Usually, break-action Sawn-off Shotguns are referred to as "Lupara", especially by the Sicilian Mafia. GTA V *In GTA V, Sawed-off Shotgun is way too small to fit 8 shells in it. Its correct capacity would be 2+1 shells. *In GTA V, the Sawed-off Shotgun can be fired while driving a Bus. This is the first time in the GTA series the weapon can be used while driving a motor vehicle other than a motorcycle. It can also be fired while riding a Blazer or a bicycle. *In GTA V, the Sawed-off Shotgun somewhat partially resembles the Pump-Action Shotgun featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. **This is because the Serbu Super Shorty was designed as a compact version of both the Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" and Mossberg 590. The Mossberg 590 was also designed to replace the Ithaca 37. *The Sawed-off Shotgun in this game bears some resemblance to the actual Pump Shotgun, except that it has no stock. See Also *Double Barreled Shotgun Navigation de:Abgesägte Schrotflinte es:Escopeta recortada fi:Katkaistu haulikko pl:Obrzyn pt:Escopeta de Cano Cerrado Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons in GTA Online